One night
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Esa noche, dos palabras y varias horas, bastaron para que ellas pasaran toda una vida juntas. Fueron quienes quisieron sin importar los prejuicios o demandas.


**Hola! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo One -shot Elsanna. Hace poco mas de un año publique mi primera historia perteneciente a este fandom y he vuelto finalmente. Cualquier duda o sugerencia pueden enviarme un MP que con gusto atenderé. **

** Espero que la disfruten! ;)**

**D.R: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

**~x~**

**One night**

El tiempo transcurrió más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, los días se transformaron en meses y lo inevitable finalmente ocurrió. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar, como todo ser humano algún día encontraría al indicado. Sin embargo, ella no podía aceptarlo. Cada noche antes de ir a dormir rogo que la realidad fuera una pesadilla, y que al despertar Anna estuviera a su lado como solía hacerlo cuando eran niñas.

Aun con el poder que el titulo de reina le daba no podía hacer nada. El era todo un caballero, respetuoso y protector. No había excusa alguna para desterrarlo de sus tierras, pero lo más importante del corazón de su hermana. Tal vez si Hans fuera un príncipe en últimas líneas de sangre y ansioso de poder, podría interceder. Sin embargo, el era todo lo contrario. El futuro rey de las Islas del Sur con un corazón compasivo. Sus ojos reflejaban nada más que honestidad, pero sobre todo su amor hacia Anna.

Mañana por la mañana todo acabaría, Elsa lamento las palabras dichas hace meses. Nunca quiso que Anna se alejara, fue un arranque impulsivo al sentirse acorralada. Amaba a su hermana, tal vez mas de lo que debería, y el descubrimiento derribo las barreras de hielo a su alrededor. _Entonces vete, _fueron sus palabras_._ Esa noche sin saberlo, perdería a Anna para siempre. No hablaron durante algunos días, Elsa se refugiaba en asuntos del reino y la pelirroja se mantenía entretenida en alguna parte del castillo. Solo se veían algunas veces en la cena, o tal vez desayunos, pero ambas se evitaban en su mayoría.

La reina estaba confundida, mientras la princesa estaba dolida.

Sin embargo, aquello termino tres meses después. La tensión por fin desapareció, y aunque las conversaciones eran en su mayoría por educación, una de ellas logro que Elsa experimentara la impotencia silenciosa. La razón del porque actualmente se encontraba observando fijamente la puerta de Anna.

_-He conocido a alguien. –Dijo levantando su mirada del plato.-Y tú también le conoces, su nombre es Hans. _

_Elsa se estremeció y un nudo en su garganta se formo. La temperatura del ambiente disminuyo, tal como su esperanza, la humedad que luchaba por aparecer en su mirada fue evitada a través de un parpadeo rápido. _

_-¿Durante cuánto tiempo le has conocido? _

_Su voz ronca, fácilmente interpretada como molesta, hizo que su hermana exhalara con frustración. _

_-Un buen tiempo diría, pero lo importante es que él quiere hablar contigo. _

_Ella asintió por obligación y rápidamente se excuso. Estaba segura de que un segundo más frente a Anna haría que sus lágrimas escaparan. No era necesario una explicación, Elsa sabia porque la pelirroja quería presentarle a alguien; un hombre._

_-¿Creías que ella sentía lo mismo? - Se burlaba de sí misma con amargura. – Ella no es un monstruo como tú. Ella es normal. Hermosamente ordinaria._

Anna yacía recostada en su cama observando el techo de su habitación. Sus pensamientos se derivaban por alguna razón a las acciones de su hermana. Últimamente su relación no era la mejor, y a pesar de que las puertas nunca se cerraban, existía un convenio silencioso que le impedía acercarse a Elsa.

La frustración e impotencia acumulada quizás estaba provocándole ver cosas donde no había nada. Trece años separadas y al mismo tiempo tan cercanas, permitió que Anna conociera las cicatrices que Elsa albergaba en su corazón. Sin embargo, la reina era perfecta ante sus ojos. Cada vez que los cerraba era capaz de imaginarla en sus vestidos de hielo ajustados a su cuerpo. La sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios lentamente se desvaneció, la pelirroja intento sentirse feliz por sus decisiones, pero solo se sentía al borde de un precipicio de soledad.

Erase una vez cuando la princesa de Arendelle observo una estrella fugaz, su emoción incontenible hizo que gritara al mismo tiempo que hacia una petición mental; encontrar al verdadero amor. En medio de la adversidad y distanciamiento con su hermana, conoció al príncipe Hans. Ambos se atrajeron desde el primer momento, y la coincidencia de gustos en muchas cosas fortaleció esa amistad. Una noche fue suficiente y ansiosa por cumplir con la petición de Elsa, ella acepto casarse con él. Pero el compromiso con Hans no lograba llenar ese vacío en su corazón, no importa cuánto tratase de convencerse. Ahora, una noche antes de su boda, empezaba a cuestionarse sobre sus acciones.

Anna sintió la humedad de las lágrimas a través de sus mejillas. Arendelle era su hogar y Elsa su familia, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo para migrar a las Islas del Sur con su esposo. Pronto todo lo que conocía iba a desaparecer, aunque lo único bueno es que por fin su hermana se libraría de ella.

La oscuridad invadió su habitación con lentitud, la vela que yacía sobre su tocador se consumió totalmente dejándola paralizada. El silencio fue roto por un crujir que provoco un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. El aroma familiar invadió sus sentidos y la caída de sus lágrimas se incremento. El miedo de estar soñando hizo que observara atentamente a la figura que se acercaba. Anna contuvo un sollozo, pero Elsa no pudo hacerlo.

La cama se hundió ante el peso de la reina y la pelirroja no dudo en acercarse a ella. El abrazo compartido duro por largos minutos, en los cuales Anna sintió el corazón de Elsa latir con rapidez. Echaba de menos el sonido y la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo. Las dos mujeres se aferraron entre sí como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Olvidada de la estrella fugaz y su deseo, Anna tiro de Elsa más cerca, sin importar la extraña posición en la que se encontraban. Fue solo un segundo más tarde cuando la rubia cerró sus ojos, entregándose a la alegría agridulce que sentía. Sus labios se fusionaron en un anhelado beso, pero lleno de deseo.

-Te necesito. –Susurro la reina al separarse.

Anna no respondió verbalmente, decidió que sus acciones se encargarían de eso. Hans quedo en el olvido y en medio de gemidos apasionados, las dos jóvenes se entregaron. "_Una noche…",_ eso fue lo que Elsa pensó antes de entrar aquel día,"… _eso es todo lo que necesito"._

Perdidas en su demostración de amor y lujuria, ninguna de las dos mujeres noto la figura que las observaba entre la sombras. Al borde de su juicio y soledad, Hans se volvió sobre sus pies alejándose de ahí. Ahora comprendía el porqué a nadie parecía importarle si Elsa o Anna se casaban, dentro de ese castillo tenían todo lo necesario.

Los gemidos resonaban a través del pasillo solitario, aumentando el dolor que experimentaba. Pero eso a nadie le importaría.. _¿La boda qué tan perfecta podría ser?_ Había escuchado preguntar a Anna. En ese momento él confiaba en sus sentimientos y sus palabras; _ Tanto como tú lo desees._

Elsa no se molesto en ocultar el sonido de su éxtasis y en medio de su lucidez, incito a Anna a acompañarla. Esa noche, dos palabras y varias horas, bastaron para que ellas pasaran toda una vida juntas. Fueron quienes quisieron sin importar los prejuicios o demandas.


End file.
